Mère Russie - Hetalia
by FeuCeleste
Summary: Aucune Nation ne tient tête à Russie. Ce serait courir au suicide. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vint te proposer (ou t'ordonner) de faire partie de son territoire, tu lui répondis, purement et simplement : "Non".
1. Partie une

CHAPITRE UN

.

* * *

Légende :

 **[n.] → Insérez ici votre nom**

 **[n.p.] → Insérez ici le nom du pays que vous représentez (que vous êtes).**

* * *

.

Tu n'étais pas la plus puissante des Nations. Mais tu avais du cran, pour tenir tête à la Nation la plus vaste et la plus effrayante aux yeux de tous. Ça, oui.

XXX

Ce jour-là, tu pris l'avion pour quitter les terres de ton tant-aimé pays natal pour te rendre en territoire russe. Tout se passa très bien, même si le vent te gela sur place lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le paysage relativement hostile. Puis tu cheminas jusqu'à ton hôtel, fatiguée de ton voyage. Découragée par la température négative extérieure, tu passas une soirée reposante à te détendre et te préparer mentalement, pour l'événement du lendemain, mais pas uniquement...

En te réveillant le matin, tu étais littéralement pleine d'appréhension. Tu pris le temps de te préparer correctement pour la réunion qui aurait bientôt lieu, puis tu sortis affronter la réalité.

Ignorant la sensation de nœud qui commençait à se former dans ton estomac, tu souris pour te donner de la force et passas la porte de la fameuse salle. La grande table circulaire n'avait encore accueilli pratiquement personne. Seules quelques Nations étaient arrivées en avance, comme toi.

 _\- Hello_ , [n.p.] ! te salua Angleterre en inclinant la tête à la manière d'un _gentleman_. Il n'y a encore personne, assieds-toi où tu veux !

Tu lui répondis chaleureusement et le remercias. Tu pris place le plus loin possible du tableau, pour être sûre que lorsqu'Amérique prendrait la parole, tes tympans survivraient à son enthousiasme.

.

Tu étais une Nation neutre et indépendante de taille relativement modeste, située au Nord-Est de l'Asie. Ton accès indéniablement pratique sur la mer d'Okhotsk ainsi que tes terres plutôt riches en matières premières faisaient de toi une cible de choix pour pratiquement toutes les Nations réunies autour de la table, en particulier celles du continent asiatique. Pour te défendre contre tes puissants voisins, tu était non seulement protégée par ta politique de neutralité, mais aussi par ton investissement majeur dans l'armée, laquelle faisait parler d'elle un peu partout pour sa technique, son organisation et le moral de fer de ses soldats.

Autrement dit, tu étais un petit pays que beaucoup voulaient envahir, mais personne ne pouvait vraiment être en conflit avec toi. D'où l'ambiance étrange qui régnait lorsque toi et tes voisins étiez réunis. D'où cette angoisse qui montait en toi et que tu parvenais à gérer juste assez pour ne pas pâlir de terreur en passant la porte de la salle.

Heureusement, tu pouvais compter sur plusieurs des pays européens, avec qui tu avais des échanges commerciaux des plus pacifiques. Angleterre en faisait partie, de même que Suisse.

.

Les Nations passaient la porte une à une, et lorsque tes voisins se montraient, tu détournais le regard, poings serrés sous la table. Ton appréhension grandissait : Japon, Chine... et enfin, celui que tu craignais le plus. Il sembla que l'atmosphère de la salle changeait, tous parlaient plus doucement et faisaient attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Eux aussi étaient sur leurs gardes.

Russie était, comme toujours, vêtu de son long manteau beige, de son pantalon olive, de ses hautes bottes, de ses gants de cuir sombre et de sa sempiternelle écharpe blanche. En tant que Nation la plus grande, il incarnait la puissance par sa taille particulièrement haute et sa large carrure.

Ton cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il entra. Par infortune, ses yeux mauves croisèrent les tiens, il afficha alors un grand sourire sur son visage rond et enfantin qui contrastait avec sa réputation intimidante. Tu détournas dignement la tête tandis qu'il contournait la table d'un pas assuré pour venir poser les deux mains sur le dossier du siège à côté de toi.

 _\- Privyet_ (*Bonjour), [n.p.] ! dit-il joyeusement. Je peux m'assoir ici ?

« Non, va-t-en, espèce de harceleur ! » pensas-tu très fort.

Tu fis un effort royal pour lui sourire poliment. Il méritait ta méfiance, mais pas ta méchanceté. Répondre « non » relevait de la seconde catégorie.

\- Bonjour, Russie. Le siège est libre.

 _\- Spasiba_ (*Merci) !

Il prit place et, peu de temps après, la réunion commença lorsqu'Amérique jeta ses plans sur la table et commença à crier ses instructions.

.

Tu essayais de te concentrer sur la réunion, mais tu ne pouvais pas alors que la présence imposante de Russie occupait tes pensées et le siège d'à côté.

La réunion s'acheva enfin, à ton plus grand soulagement, même si tu devais admettre qu'elle s'était assez bien passée car il y avait eu quelques petites avancées. Tu t'étiras et te levas rapidement, prête à décamper aussi vite que possible, lorsque Russie tapota ton épaule.

\- Dis, [n.p.] !

Tu déglutis discrètement et lui fis face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Russie ?

Il croisa les mains dans son dos comme un enfant qui se serait fait surprendre en pleine bêtise. Et sourit. Tu étais persuadée qu'il allait, une fois de plus, te demander de devenir une partie de son territoire. Il le faisait toujours à la fin de la réunion. Et une fois de plus, tu allais-

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille manger ensemble quelque part ? proposa-t-il d'un ton naturel.

Rien. Tu ne sus rien répondre. Sa suggestion, en plus d'être aussi inattendue que s'il t'avait giflée, sonnait étrangement amicale. Partagée entre la surprise et la crainte de te retrouver seule avec le Russe, tu ne fis même pas attention à Angleterre qui regardait avec suspicion dans votre direction. Ton cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans ta poitrine devant son sourire innocent de façade.

\- Ce serait amusant ! continua-t-il, largement plus emballé que toi. Puisque tu es chez moi, autant en profiter ! J'aimerais te faire découvrir un peu ma culture...

Son invitation aurait paru aimable s'il n'avait pas, comme tu le savais si bien, de plus sombres intentions à t'exposer. Et cette sortie était précisément une excuse pour le faire. Il sembla remarquer quelqu'un derrière toi.

\- Oh, voilà Allemagne qui passe ! Attends-moi, je dois aller lui parler.

Sur ce, il rejoignit l'autre Nation – qui tremblait en silence. Angleterre en profita pour courir vers toi.

\- Eh, [n.p.]... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de te dire, le buveur de _vodka_ de mes deux ? chuchota-t-il. Il te harcèle encore ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit, mais en tant que _gentleman_ , je peux en tout cas pas le laisser t'ennuyer plus longtemps !

\- Tout va bien, Angleterre, le rassuras-tu d'un geste de la main avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré. Il m'a simplement proposé d'aller manger avec lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me laisserai pas faire !

Il acquiesça, peu convaincu, et lança un regard noir à Russie – probablement qu'il invoquait des démons mentalement. Néanmoins, lorsque Russie se retourna pour revenir vers toi, Angleterre tourna le dos comme si de rien n'était. Lui aussi n'étais pas très rassuré en présence du Russe. Tu dus t'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui te faisait du bien en cet instant où tu n'avais qu'une envie : partir. Tu pris Russie de court :

\- C'est gentil, mais je dois rentrer.

Tu t'inclinas en signe de respect et tournas les talons pour quitter la salle à la quatrième vitesse. Alors que tu passais l'encadrement, on te héla.

 _\- Konnichiwa_ (*Bonjour), [n.p].

Une fois de plus, tu dus serrer les dents pour faire face à ton interlocuteur. Tu le saluas le plus naturellement possible, même si une froide goutte de sueur perlait le long de dos.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? demanda Japon d'une voix calme.

\- Ta proposition d'annexion ? répétas-tu en tâchant de démontrer la même sérénité. Quoique j'en dise, tu vas continuer de me menacer à chaque réunion, parce que cela n'avait rien d'une proposition pacifique. N'est-ce pas ?

L'expression de Japon ne changeait pas d'un milimètre, et c'était bien ce qui t'effrayait à chaque fois. Il fit un pas dans ta direction, tu reculas.

\- C'est exact, dit-il à voix basse en glissant les doigts dans la poche de son pantalon, apparemment pour en sortir quelque chose.

Alors qu'il avançait avec détermination et que tu te demandais lesquelles, de ta main ou de tes jambes, partiraient le plus vite, il s'arrêta net. Brusquement, il te sembla avoir froid. Très froid. Japon ouvrit grand les yeux, puis c'est lui qui recula.

\- Tout va bien, Japon ? demanda derrière toi une voix espiègle. J'allais justement sortir avec [n.p.], j'espère que vous n'aviez rien d'important à faire.

Russie posa une main ferme dans ton dos et te poussa gentiment dans le corridor pour t'inciter à marcher vers la sortie, tandis que Japon faisait un pas de côté instinctif pour éviter le grand Russe. Ce dernier marcha à côté de toi, assez près pour te dire à voix basse :

\- Il faut que je te parle, aujourd'hui, c'est très important. N'aie pas peur, viens avec moi.

XXX

 _\- Je compte sur votre bienveillance, dis-tu en t'inclinant._

 _L'assemblée des Nations applaudit la présentation de la petite nouvelle, qui avait hérité d'un siège dans la salle en même temps que son indépendance à tout niveau. Tu allas prendre place là où la majorité des sièges était vide. Un charmant grand blond t'accueillit chaleureusement._

 _\- Bienvenue, [n.p.] ! te salua-t-il en posant une main amicale sur ton épaule. Je suis Russie, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien._

 _Tu le remercias d'un sourire chaleureux, charmée par le sourire innocent de ton confrère. Réunion après réunion, tu fis connaissance avec les différents principaux acteurs de l'actualité politique. Mais Russie était l'un de ceux qui avaient retenu ton attention pour sa sympathie. Vous parliez peu, mais c'était un agréable voisin. C'était sans compter sur la réunion qui te condamna..._

.

* * *

.

 **/!\ Notes de l'auteure ️/!\**

\- Cette fanfiction à la deuxième personne parle de VOUS, lectrice/lecteur, comme protagoniste. (Si vous êtes lecteur, je suis désolée, j'ai dû choisir de faire les accords au féminin. Mais sentez-vous libre de vous mettre dans la peau d'une Nation masculine. ~) Vous incarnez une Nation fictive.

\- Les références et les clichés sont voulus, afin de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages.

[!] La trame de cette histoire vient de mon imagination. Le reste provient de l'imagination de Hidekaz Himaruya, auteur du manga Hetalia.

[!] Aucune image ne m'appartient, seul le collage de la couverture a été fait par mes soins.

[!] TOUS DROITS RÉSERVÉS.


	2. Partie deux

CHAPITRE DEUX

.

* * *

Légende :

 **[n.] → Insérez ici votre nom**

 **[n.p.] → Insérez ici le nom du pays que vous représentez (que vous êtes)**

* * *

.

En franchissant la porte, il te sembla pénétrer dans un frigo de la taille du plus grand pays du monde. Une bise encore légère t'ébouriffa, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser l'autochtone emmitouflé dans ses chauds vêtements.

Après avoir un peu marché dans un étrange silence, vous gagnâtes les rues pavées déjà parsemées de duvet blanc avec soulagement, tu constatas que les bâtiments freinaient la bise. À tes côtés, Russie marchait paisiblement. Il te dominait de toute sa hauteur, ce qui t'aurait rassuré si tu l'avais su bien-intentionné à ton égard. Cependant, il avait cette façon de sourire, comme si plus rien n'importait plus que ce petit moment dans les rues de son pays... Son sourire enfantin, que tu avais toujours trouvé et trouverais toujours adorable... Honteusement, tu réalisais que tu lui avais faiblement dit « oui ».

Il tourna la tête vers toi, tu sentis ton cœur rater un bond et tu baissas le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Tu as froid ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

\- Non, Russie. Ne t'inquiète pas... J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées.

Vous continuâtes de marcher en silence jusqu'à arriver devant une échoppe d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur.

\- Je t'attends ici, dis-tu prudemment en restant loin de la file.

Russie ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Il s'approcha de toi plus qu'il ne le fallait et passa un bras solide autour de tes épaules pour t'entrainer avec lui.

 _\- Nyet_ (*Non), je préfère que tu restes avec moi. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Tu veux bien ?

Tu te mis à sonder son visage dans l'espoir d'y trouver une intention cachée, mais il ne se départissait pas de son masque d'amabilité. Il insista :

 _\- Da_ (*Oui) ?

\- Euh, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répondis-tu en désignant du menton le bras qui te maintenait contre lui. Donc, on va dire « _da_ ».

Il ne put réprimer un rire franc qui eut pour effet de te détendre. Tu t'en étonnas, et pourtant, tu trouvais son rire si ingénu que tu ne pus t'empêcher à ton tour de rire doucement et de bon coeur. Vous fîtes la file pour acheter un panier de _piroshki_ , d'appétissants petits pains chauds fourrés à toutes sortes de choses. Russie insista pour payer tu le remercias, même si l'idée de le laisser te payer quelque chose te dérangeait beaucoup au vu de la tension entre vous deux. Tu te remis à marcher à ses côtés et goûtas un _piroshki_.

\- C'est... délicieux ! t'étonnas-tu, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est vraiment trop bon, j'adore ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il y avait ça chez toi, Russie !

\- Mais personne ne me parle en salle de réunion...

Tu t'arrêtas net de mâcher et levas les yeux vers lui. Il te regardait et lorsque tes yeux croisèrent les siens, tu vis une étincelle de tristesse y apparaître avant qu'il ne tourne la tête. Tu n'avais jamais vu cet air chez le taciturne mais toujours souriant et confiant Russie. Tu décidas d'investiguer, de le pousser à en dire plus.

\- Et... ça te rend triste ? hasardas-tu.

Il s'arrêta pour lever les yeux vers le ciel blanc. Il ferma les paupières. Les flocons vinrent s'écraser doucement sur son visage pâle et dans ses cheveux blond platine. Un courant d'air vint agiter tes cheveux et son écharpe. Tu te surpris à observer son visage pendant qu'il ne te voyait pas. Tu commençais à te dire qu'il était vraiment beau ainsi, lorsque rien ne troublait la tranquilité de ses traits, lorsqu'il paraissait aussi... inoffensif. Tu secouas la tête, choquée de tes propres pensées.

Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau.

 _\- Da_. Mais tout le monde me craint, je le sens.

Son regard s'intensifia alors qu'il l'avait planté dans tes yeux. Tu eus l'impression soudaine d'être toute petite, comprenant ce que devait ressentir une fourmi lorsque l'ombre d'un pied humain s'abattait sur elle.

\- Et toi aussi, tu me crains, acheva-t-il d'une voix ferme. Pas vrai ?

Tu sentis alors comme un poids sur ton cœur. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était de la culpabilité, mais cela y ressemblait. Tu ne voulais pas lui mentir, par ailleurs personne n'avait rien à perdre à entendre la vérité une fois pour toutes. Tu optas pour ta meilleure carte : la franchise.

\- Russie, tout le monde a une idée de ce que tu as traversé dernièrement, affirmas-tu en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils ont peur de ce que tu pourrais dire ou faire, c'est vrai. Mais ils ont aussi peur de te blesser ou te mettre en colère... d'où tes difficultés à te sentir proche d'eux, je pense... Moi, je ne pense pas que tu soies une mauvaise personne, au contraire.

Tu le regardas à nouveau pour voir sa réaction. À cet instant, ton cœur se brisa devant les yeux humides de Russie.

\- C'est vrai... ? dit-il tout doucement. Tu penses ça ?

Tu acquiesças, un peu décontenancée. Tu doutais qu'il ait déjà entendu ces mots. Voire même... qu'il ait déjà entendu de gentils mots sincères, tout court.

\- Je le pense, même si c'est vrai que je te crains parce que tu représentes un danger pour moi. Je crois que malheureusement, tout le monde te voit comme ça...

Il déglutit... et sourit. Le plissement léger des muscles de son visage fit déborder une larme de chacun de ses yeux mauves.

 _\- Da_ , c'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est le prix à payer quand on est le plus grand...

Tu tendis par réflexe la main et la posa sur son avant-bras.

\- Je... je suis désolée, Russie, dis-tu doucement. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais dire ce que je ressentais...

Il hocha la tête, ravalant le reste de ses larmes.

\- C'est ce que j'aime bien chez toi... Tu n'es jamais fausse avec moi.

Tu écarquillas les yeux de surprise. Il poursuivit de sa voix aigüe et sereine.

\- Tu ne me flattes pas, et quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, tu le dis clairement. Tes refus sont nets. Même si tu as peur, tu es honnête. Peu de personnes le sont, malgré ce qu'elles pensent de moi.

Tu sentis tes joues se réchauffer considérablement malgré le froid environnant. Tes mains commençaient à trembler, tu les fourras dans tes poches pour qu'il ne les voit pas. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi il te disait tout cela d'un coup, pourquoi il s'ouvrait à toi comme à une amie alors qu'il était ton ennemi.

\- [n.p.], on n'a pas beaucoup discuté encore.

\- … Les seules fois où tu me parles, c'est pour me suggérer de venir saboter militairement ma culture...

Il acquiesça, gêné. Tu poursuivis.

\- … Mais c'est vrai que nous devrions plus parler. (Il eut l'air surpris.) À condition que tu abordes d'autres sujets.

Encore une fois, une joie émue était peinte sur son visage, empreinte d'un espoir qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent. Soudain, il s'approcha, bras tendus vers toi pour t'enlacer. Par réflexe, tu reculas, mains levées, paumes tournées vers lui, comme s'il allait t'attaquer. Tu regrettas devant son air profondément blessé, semblable à celui d'un chiot battu. Il laissa retomber ses bras de chaque côté du corps.

\- Rus-

Il tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Tu le suivis. Finalement, pour changer de sujet, tu te décidas à le lancer sur des sujets plus joyeux, comme la cuisine locale – qui t'avait particulièrement plu. Plus le temps passait, plus vous gagniez la périphérie de la ville. La foule commençait à se disperser, les maisons s'espaçaient petit à petit. Le vent s'intensifiait peu à peu, trouvant moins d'obastacles.

\- Finalement, c'est moi qui ai parlé de ma propre conquête aujourd'hui... dis-tu en riant doucement pour souligner l'ironie de la situation. Tu n'y as pas fait allusion.

Tu n'eus pas à faire d'effort cette fois-ci pour adopter une voix véritablement gentille :

\- Merci, Russie. J'apprécie vraiment.

Son regard glissa vers toi et tu lui souris. Subitement, tu sentis quelque chose de rêche se refermer autour de ta main. La même matière qui semblait constituer les gants de Russie. Un coup d'oeil suffit pour te le confirmer. Le Russe devait sentir les spasmes qui traversaient tes doigts, parce qu'il demanda, inquiet :

\- Tu trembles... c'est à cause de moi ou du froid ?

Tu secouas la tête. Tu n'en savais rien toi-même, la main emprisonnée dans celle du grand Russe. Tu ne pouvais cependant nier que malgré l'épaisseur du vêtement, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait avait le mérite d'apaiser un peu la douleur de la cruelle morsure du froid.

\- On a abordé des sujets plutôt personnels, aujourd'hui, te justifias-tu. Je suis un peu nerveuse.

Probablement à cause de cet état, tu dis sur un ton de plaisanterie :

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu commences à craquer pour moi.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et ses joues virèrent instantanément au rouge vif. Il ne put rien répondre. Estomaquée, tu fis un pas en arrière.

\- Qu-quoi... ?! bredouillas-tu. Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai !

Il porta la main à son écharpe, en saisit le bord et tira vers le haut comme s'il voulait cacher son visage inhabituellement coloré.

\- Et... si c'était le cas ? murmura-t-il.

Le sol semblait se dérober sous tes pieds, tu étais si déboussolée que tu te demandas un instant s'il se moquait de toi. Sans attendre ta réaction, il fit une grande enjambée dans ta direction et te prit dans ses bras pour te serrer très fort contre lui. Plié en avant pour s'accomoder à ta petite taille, il posa son menton sur ton épaule. Il tremblait, lui aussi. La brusque chaleur qui émanait de son corps te surprit, venant de cette grande Nation habituellement considérée comme glaciale.

Ton cœur déchaîné tapait si fort dans ta poitrine que Russie l'entendait probablement. Tes joues commençaient à brûler, tes jambes flageolaient, tout ton frêle corps tremblait contre celui de Russie, à ne pas savoir comment il devait se comporter. Heureusement, il te serrait si fort qu'il était impossible que tu t'effondres. Tu posas tes mains sur son ventre pour essayer de le repousser.

\- Russie... parvins-tu à dire. Tu... tu me fais mal !...

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles... ? demanda-t-il en desserrant un peu son étreinte.

Les Nations ne s'appelaient jamais par leur nom humain. Pourtant...

\- [n.]... murmuras-tu.

\- [n.]... répéta-t-il, avec cet accent russe si particulier qui participait à son charme. Moi, c'est Ivan. Ivan Braginsky.

Tu hochas la tête, hésitante quant à l'appeler par ce nom qui risquait de renforcer un lien que tu craignais. Un brutal souffle de vent vous ramena à la réalité. Tout ton organisme fut secoué d'un spasme glacé, qu'Ivan remarqua. Tu poussas plus fort, il te libéra cette fois-ci.

\- Rus- (Tu t'interrompis, avant de reprendre d'une voix timide.)... Ivan... Je crois que nous devrions continuer cette conversation... ailleurs.

Mais où ?

\- Mon manoir est trop loin, tu seras devenue un bloc de glace avant d'arriver, réfléchit Ivan à voix haute.

Tu ne connaissais aucun endroit où vous pourriez être tranquilles, en sécurité et au chaud, excepté...

\- On peut aller chez toi... ? osa-t-il.

Tu fronças les sourcils.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne parlerait pas invasion aujourd'hui...

Il sourit et prit à nouveau ta main dans la sienne, la serrant délicatement.

\- Je n'ai pas cette intention maintenant.

D'un commun accord, vous vous dirigeâtes vers l'hôtel où tu logeais pour deux jours. Sur le chemin, tu ne savais pas quoi dire, c'est Ivan qui commença à parler de choses et d'autres, et tu tins une conversation légère avec lui. Pour la première fois, il semblait ne plus rien avoir d'un monstre envahisseur à tes yeux, même si la vérité était qu'il ne demeurait pas moins mentalement fragilisé par son histoire de vie sanguinaire... Ton cœur se serra en réalisant qu'il vivait dans cette triste solitude, parce que personne n'avait vu, hors son rôle international, l'homme chaleureux au cœur palpitant de vie qui se cachait derrière le drapeau tricolore.


	3. Partie trois

CHAPITRE TROIS

.

* * *

Légende :

 **[n.] → Insérez ici votre nom**

 **[n.p.] → Insérez ici le nom du pays que vous représentez (que vous êtes)**

* * *

.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, vous ne prîtes même pas la peine d'enlever vos manteaux ; constatant à quel point il faisait froid, tu allas immédiatement t'assoir en tailleur sur le tapis pour préparer un feu de cheminée. Ivan resta debout dans l'entrée un moment, avant de te rejoindre timidement.

\- Je suis touché que tu m'aies accepté chez toi...

Tu hochas simplement la tête, lui rappelant que c'était l'unique solution qui s'était présentée à vous. Tu achevas de préparer le feu, mais alors que tu allais te retourner, tu entendis Ivan s'agenouiller derrière toi et il passa deux bras forts autour de ta taille, t'enlaçant par derrière. Tu laissas échapper un petit cri de surprise teinté de panique. Il murmura gentiment pour t'apaiser :

\- Lâche le tisonnier, [n.]. Je ne ferai rien. S'il te plait, juste quelques minutes...

Le feu commençait à s'élever dans la cheminée, tu exécutas la demande (ou l'ordre?) d'Ivan. Une fois de plus, ton cœur accéléra son rythme de façon ahurissante. Tu te sentais comme le doudou adoré qu'un enfant terrifié serre contre lui pour se rassurer.

\- Ivan, je ne comprends pas... commenças-tu. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, aujourd'hui ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée, finit-il par avouer de sa voix douce. Je ne suis jamais allé avec quelqu'un dans les rues de mon pays, discuter, manger... J'aurais voulu faire ça plus tôt, avec toi, [n.]. Parce que...

Il s'interrompit. Il semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire la suite.

 _\- Ya_ (*Je)... _Ya lyublyu tebya_ (*Je t'aime)...

Lorsqu'il vit que tu voulais te retourner, Ivan desserra ses bras et alors tu lui fis face. Ses joues étaient écarlates, il te regarda dans les yeux, à tel point que tes joues prirent la même teinte que les siennes. Ses mains se rejoignirent dans ton dos, tu les sentais tremblantes.

\- Je ne comprends pas le russe, Ivan, murmuras-tu.

\- Dans ma langue, ça veut dire ça...

Sans le voir venir, il approcha son visage du tien et posa avec une douceur infinie ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

XXX

 _\- [n.p.] ! s'exclama Amérique – ce qui te fit sursauter. C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? Tu as tout ça chez toi ?!_

 _Tu acquiesças, profondément embarassée d'avoir été interrogée quant aux matières premières qui dormaient dans ton sol. Il te sembla que l'atmosphère changeait : le regard de tous les grands étaient braqués sur toi, mais ce n'était pas un regard bienveillant. Tu avais un mauvais pressentiment._

\- Amazing _(*Épatant) ! Bon, tu seras une bonne alliée pour nous, et justement, on devait parler de quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, alors_ let's go _(*c'est parti) !_

 _La réunion s'acheva au bout d'un bon moment. Alors que tu te levais, Suisse vint te prendre à part pour discuter, l'air sérieux._

 _\- [n.p.], je sais que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mais c'est dangereux d'avoir révélé tes atouts. Tu le sais, ça ?_

 _ _\- Je le sais, confirmas-tu à voix basse à ton ami européen.__

 _ _ _\- Quoiqu'il en soit, toi et moi, nous sommes neutres. C'est ce qui nous protège. C'est ce qui préservera tes richesses. Souviens-t'en absolument.___

 _Il appuya ses mots en posant sa main sur ton avant-bras en guise de soutien. Tu le remercias chaleureusement, puis vous vous séparâtes. Et dès la réunion suivante, tout se dégrada._

 _Tous tes voisins semblaient désormais te montrer une autre facette de leur personnalité, et pas la meilleure. Russie avait... une autre façon de te regarder. Il souriait innocemment, mais ses yeux étaient éclairés d'une toute autre étincelle. Dès que la réunion s'acheva, il se tourna vers toi et posa son bras le long du haut du dossier de ton siège. Oh-oh..._

 _\- Alors, [n.p.], tout va bien ?_

 _ _\- Euh... Oui, merci, et toi ?__

 _ _ _\- Est-ce que tu sais que tes richesses m'intéressent beaucoup ?___

 _Prise au dépourvu, surprise mais pas étonnée, effrayée mais pas découragée par la grande Nation, tu l'écoutas essayer de te flatter, puis de te demander simplement lorsqu'il vit que la première tactique ne fonctionnait pas. Tu finis par lui répondre sèchement, agacée :_

 _\- Je ne te céderai rien du tout, Russie. Ce territoire, ses ressources, son peuple, sa culture et sa langue sont à moi, et je ne veux pas que tu les influences._

 _Russie sourit poliment, intérieurement sidéré du refus. Autour de vous, tout le monde s'était tu, le sang glacé. Persuadés que le Russe était, à l'image de son histoire, un barbare terrifiant que rien ne devait contrarier, ils se gardaient bien d'intervenir. Le grand blond se pencha en avant. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que ceux que tu lui connaissais, sa voix était un peu plus grave aussi. Ses doigts agrippèrent fermement le dossier du siège._

 _\- Je te conseille quand même de considérer la chose... Tu sais, je suis plutôt puissante comme Nation, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver._

 _Ton visage devait afficher la terreur qui commençait à t'habiter, parce qu'il sourit, même si ses yeux étaient à présent noirs. Il te menaçait très explicitement._

 _\- Enfin, je dis ça pour toi. À bientôt !_

 _Il se leva, tapota ton épaule – tu te rigidifias sur-le-champ – et quitta la salle._

 _Russie te renouvela ses avances à chaque réunion, et à chaque réunion, tu devais rassembler ton courage pour lui communiquer ton refus net. Tu tenais beaucoup trop à ton identité pour, comme il disait, « ne faire qu'un avec Mère Russie »._

 _Désormais, aller aux réunions devint un cauchemar._

XXX

De toutes ses armes, Ivan avait sorti la plus redoutablement dangereuse. De toutes ses armes, il avait sorti la plus inattendue, la plus insoupçonnable. De toutes ses armes, elle était la pire que tu pouvais attendre. Cette arme, tu ne trouverais jamais rien pour t'en protéger, car rien ne pourrait la détruire ; c'était son cœur.

La douceur surprenante du baiser d'Ivan te ramena à la réalité. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces et agréablement tièdes. Ses larges mains gantées se posèrent de part et d'autre de ton visage, sur tes joues qui rougissaient violemment. Elles étaient si grandes que ses doigts arrivèrent jusque derrière tes oreilles. Une multitude de papillons sembla alors s'envoler dans ton ventre et la chaleur d'Ivan se diffusa à travers ses doigts jusque dans l'intégralité de ton corps. Le Russe s'approcha davantage. Tu posas tes mains sur son torse pour le repousser et récupérer un peu d'air, incapable de savoir ce que tu devais penser de son acte. Il te laissa faire, t'observant attentivement tandis que tu lui offrais ce regard qu'il détestait tant. Un regard effrayé, confus, qui reflétait le désordre sentimental qui régnait en toi. Le bout de ton nez piquait, tes yeux brûlaient. Tu avais une envie viscérale de pleurer, mais tu ne voulais surtout pas le lui montrer. Il prit les devants.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, avoua-t-il piteusement comme s'il confessait un péché. Je sais que j'insiste pour avoir tes terres... je les aimerais tellement... Mais je ne te considère plus uniquement comme ça.

Tes doutes se confirmaient. Il baissa le regard devant ton expression choquée, ses pouces caressaient tes joues passivement.

\- Je... je voulais savoir qui tu es vraiment. Tu as été si gentille avec moi lors des premières réunions... même si je suis effrayant, que les autres disent beaucoup de choses sombres sur moi – pas tout n'est faux –...

L'émotion imprégnait sa voix. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, deux larmes perlèrent sur tes joues.

L'amitié que tu avais entretenue pour Russie s'était muée en crainte, et à présent, tu ne savais quoi penser de ces sentiments si forts qui faisaient battre ton cœur aussi furieusement, qui te donnaient envie d'être si proche de lui, physiquement et psychologiquement, malgré tout ce qu'il t'inspirait de néfaste. Il était une bonne personne. Tu aimais sa compagnie lorsqu'il ne te parlait pas de domination coloniale. Cette journée t'avais aidée à le réaliser, et la tendresse sincère des gestes qu'il te démontrait allait dans le sens de tes sentiments.

Tu étais tiraillée. Tu aurais tant voulu que votre relation reste simple pour toujours, sans que d'autres enjeux ne viennent tout perturber...

\- Pardon, Ivan... Je n'abandonnerai pas mon identité.

Il comprit. Le dilemme auquel tu étais en proie en cet instant, il le ressentait. Tu laissas sortir de discrets sanglots en appuyant ton front contre son épaule, répétant des excuses qu'il entendait très bien. Ivan appuya sa joue contre ta tête et se mit à masser doucement le bas de ton dos en signe de réconfort. Puis, tu passas tes bras autour de son torse et te blottis contre lui. Il semblait un peu plus rassuré, car si tes mots allaient contre sa déclaration, tes gestes allaient dans son sens. Il était ravi, d'une certaine façon, que ta raison soit déstabilisée par tes sentiments.

Ivan murmurait des mots apaisants à ton oreille qui, malgré ta tension première, finirent par te détendre et calmer tes pleurs. Tu lui fis face à nouveau, il te sourit tristement. Tu soupiras, encore bercée par la chaleur de son corps si proche et la tendresse de son regard. Après tout, passer la soirée avec lui de ton plein gré ne revenait pas à lui laisser le contrôle total.

\- Ivan, est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

.

Il faisait à présent trop chaud dans la pièce. Après avoir retiré vos manteaux ainsi que vos bottes, tu préparas des boissons chaudes pour Ivan et toi. Tasse en main, vous vous installâtes côte à côte sur le canapé, emmitouflés dans une même couverture, épaisse et couverte de motifs de sapins et de rennes. L'ambiance se détendit considérablement, d'autant que vous ne parliez pas de sujets fâcheux. Vous discutiez, tout simplement. Puis, Ivan eut l'idée de pousser le fauteuil devant la cheminée et de s'y installer. Il te sourit malicieusement lorsque tu lui demanda avec sarcasme s'il comptait te faire asseoir sur ses genoux ; l'instant d'après, il te prit par la main et te fit asseoir sur ses genoux, pour finalement te faire t'allonger sur lui. Tu ne contras pas ce qui se révéla être en fin de compte plutôt confortable. De temps à autre, tu l'embrassais sur la joue ou pressais amoureusement les plis de ses vêtements, lui continuait de faire pleuvoir son affection sur ton front et sur tes joues.

\- Tu sais... Je pourrais te donner tout ce que tu veux, te protéger... Tu pourrais vivre chez moi, avec les trois pays Baltes...

C'était tentant. Plusieurs fois, déjà, tu t'étais demandé ce qui se passerait si tu acceptais, si tu disais « d'accord, je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi ». Mais... une part de toi, plus rigoureuse et raisonnable, t'en empêchait. Ta conscience, ta responsabilité étaient engagées.

Tu plongeas ton regard pétillant dans le sien, cette fois-ci d'un air de défi. Tu voulais vraiment sauver ce qui te restait de détermination.

\- Désolée, Ivan, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me mettras à genoux.

\- Un jour...

\- Jamais...

Tu ris doucement. Cela ressemblait à une conversation d'amoureux transits, mais il s'agissait d'un véritable combat qui n'avait pas lieu sur un champ de bataille. Quelle ironie.

L'un de tes bras était replié sous toi, l'autre se hissa pour entourer le cou d'Ivan et s'agripper à lui.

\- D'accord. Aujourd'hui, je t'accorde une trève, plaisanta Ivan.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à soutenir son opinion, et tu n'avais plus la force de faire de même. Confiante, tu fermas les yeux, car c'était Ivan et il ne te ferait aucun mal. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Ivan esquissa un sourire tendre, te souleva et se leva, pour aller te déposer dans ce qu'il supposait être ta chambre. Il t'installa sous les couvertures et alla même en chercher une supplémentaire dans l'armoire de la pièce pour te tenir chaud. Il resta alors penché au-dessus de toi, mains sur le lit. Alors, tu ouvris les yeux et articulas au mieux de ta voix ensommeillée :

\- Ivan, il fait nuit... Ton manoir est beaucoup trop loin pour que tu y ailles à pieds. Reste là...

Il caressa alors tes cheveux, sans te quitter des yeux. Il alla refermer la porte de la pièce et vint s'allonger juste en face de toi. Sous la couverture, ses pieds gelés se collèrent contre les tiens et son bras passa autour de toi pour te rapprocher et te presser contre lui. Ainsi installée, plus rien n'importait plus. Le vent glacial qui soufflait dehors ne pouvait vous atteindre, alors que tu étais lovée bien au chaud dans une bulle d'amour. Tu te sentais petit à petit abandonner ton corps et ton esprit dans ce lit un peu étroit, qui sentait les draps propres, un peu la poussière, et aussi l'odeur légèrement sucrée de tournesol qui caractérisait Ivan. Si seulement tu pouvais, purement et simplement, rester ici pour toujours...

Ton dernier souvenir de cette journée riche en émotions fut la sensation de ses lèvres tièdes et de son souffle chaud et régulier sur la peau de ton front. Cela, ainsi que les derniers mots qu'il murmura dans le creux de ton oreille alors que tu glissais dans les vappes du sommeil.

 _\- Da_. Aujourd'hui, [n.] peut dormir paisiblement. Mais un jour, promis...

Il étouffa un petit rire.

\- … tu ne feras plus qu'un avec Mère Russie.


End file.
